Two-Faced Charade
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: There's nothing more powerful than true love, not that high school puppy dog bullshit. But true, true love. Knowing the exact second you lay your eyes on someone and realizing that they are the one. I've found the one for me, my Tori. We spend our days and nights together, we are absolutely unconditionally in love. The only thing is she doesn't know it yet... (Jori One-shot)


**This idea is not mine, actually it belongs to a band called Famous Last Words. Really the only thing I did was add Jori into the plot. **

**I've just recently got into Famous Last Words' music, their debut album is just perfect, I recommend it. It came out last year, so yeah I'm a little late but that's better than never. There's also the original story is on Wattpad. I'll provide a link to it as well as the album itself at the end of this. If you guys like this story don't forget to Favorite it, maybe leave a review? Also don't hesitate to check out Famous Last Words, they're really good in my opinion. **

**I feel like I'm old news to you guys XD nobody ever looks at my stories anymore. I'm sorry I haven't been updating btw, I am working on the 5th chapter to He's Just Not Me. Sooo, that's a plus! Anyway, enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Two Faced Charade' album nor do I own Famous Last Words. I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. **

Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do **anything** and I mean anything to get it? I have, and now she's all mine...

**March 16th**

The first time I saw Tori, it was like every organ in my body stopped working. My heart skipped a beat and it felt as though I couldn't breathe. I had never seen someone so beautiful. I knew right then and there that she was the one. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and flowed over her shoulders. Brown eyes sparkled, just for me. A bright beautiful smile light up her face as she greeted me.

"Hey, I think I got your mail by accident...Jade, right?" She asked handing me the envelop that contained the bill for that month. I blinked and nodded, a frown on my face and my brows furrowed. People didn't usually knock on my door, let alone bring me my mail.

"...Thanks." I said uncertainly.

"Don't worry I'm not a psycho or anything, I just moved in next door. Your name and address are on the envelop...I'm just gonna stop talking now...I'm Tori by the way." She rushed to explain. I laughed.

"Well thank you, Tori...it was very nice to meet you..." I said holding her gaze. She blinked after a couple of seconds, looked away, and bashfully smiled at me.

"You too." She said politely before taking her leave. I watched her retreating form in fascination.

"See you..." I said thoughtfully as I watched her.

We've talked exactly 236 different times since then. Each time I've managed to fall deeper and deeper in love with her. I could listen to her for hours, her voice is so compelling and perfect. I shift a little on my couch as I watch her through the window. She's going out tonight, I think. She's wrapped in only a towel as she heads to her dresser to gather clothes for this evening. My breath catches a little when she drops the towel, exposing gorgeous tan skin for my eyes only. That's why she leaves the blinds open...for me and me only. No one else, because Tori is mine. Soon she is dressed and heading out the door, she's walking into town...that's not safe. I follow a little ways behind her in my car, it blends into the night easily. I have to follow her to make sure she's safe, it's my duty to watch over her. Her own little arcane guardian. But honestly what is she thinking walking alone this late at night in that short little dress? There are crazies out in the streets. She goes into a small but lively bar. Tori has been doing this a lot lately, going into this bar. I don't normally go in with her, I usually wait for her to come out and make sure she gets home okay. But tonight...in that dress...I simply cannot let her go in there alone. I park my car on the street, and pull my hood over my head as I enter the bar a few minutes after Tori. My eyes immediately find her seated at a table in a dark corner of the bar. She looks like she's waiting for someone, I smile a little at the prospect of her waiting for me. Of course she's waiting for me, she's mine. I walk over to the bar and order two drinks for us, I gather them in my hands and look over to her again. This time she meets my eyes and beams at me. She beckons me over enthusiastically, that causes my smile to widen. I want to kiss her, feel her lips on my own. The thought makes my legs weak. Before I even start to make my way over some douchedick bumps into me causing me to spill Tori's drink on my sleeveless hoodie. I glare at the back of his head as he continues to push his way through dancing bodies. He glanced back at me and mumbled out an apology which earned him my middle finger. He shrugged then sat down at Tori's table, beside her. My eyebrows shot up in confusion. Who the fuck was this? And why did he think it was okay to just sit down next to my Tori? He smiled at her, his arm stretched over her shoulders, and pulled her into him. He kissed her temple, his right hand cupping her shoulder and the left cupping her knee. He tapped her chin, and brought her lips to meet his. I watched in disgust, and waited for Tori to pull away and throw her drink in his face. No one is allowed to touch her but me. I watched and waited, but she never pulled away. She leaned into the kiss and even deepened it. A strangled gasp escaped me, and I stumbled backward.

'You look great tonight.' She mouthed to him. My back hit the bar counter, the drinks fell to the floor, and the air in the bar felt heavier. It was impossible to breathe, on top of all that there was a high-pitched scream that sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. The scream echoed in my ears and vibrated through my head. Blinking away tears and ignoring the bartender's yells, I quickly made my way toward the door. The screeching only got louder once I made it outside. I struggled to find my keys through the piercing screams. My body felt hot and strange, like someone was trying to tear me in two. Once in my car, I held my head in my hands and screamed in agony. This was torture, I'm surprised I made it home as quickly as I did. I rushed to my medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Searching for some painkillers or something. The bottle of pills fell from my shaking hands.

"Shut up!" I yelled to the screaming. God, why won't it just leave me the fuck alone? I swallowed as I looked into my mirror, not really seeing myself. The image of that bastard with his hands all over my Tori was still fresh in my mind.

"Pretentious little fuck." A deep voice, a male voice, hissed in my ear. I whirled around but no one was there.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you have three seconds to get out of my house!" I yelled but didn't move from my spot. On the plus side the screaming stopped. A dark chuckle echoed through my head.

"I'm not in your house, dear, I'm in your head." The voice hissed. I scoffed.

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled at it. "No, just alone. You desire something that isn't yours." The voice hissed. I clenched my teeth and worked my jaw back and forth.

"Tori is mine. She is...well, she was..." My voice turned to a whisper.

"What changed?" The voice hissed. I swallowed, tears began to spill over my eyelids again.

"Th-That prick...She doesn't want me, she wants him. She kissed him..." My voice whispered.

"You didn't claim her as yours! You stood there and watched helplessly as that pretentious fuck touched her and kissed on her! You ran away like a coward!" The voice yelled at me. Anger boiled in my stomach, I glared at my reflection.

"Fucking coward!" I growled, and slammed my fist into the mirror. It cracked.

"Who knows how long this man has been violating her! And you let this happen!" The voice yelled.

"I let this happen!" I repeated, my fist hitting the mirror harder. An even bigger crack.

"How can she notice you, when she's got him? You're nothing compared to him!" The voice hissed.

"Nothing!" I screamed, punching the mirror one last time. It shattered, the large shards of glass falling into the sink, some onto the floor. My heart was pounding, my breathing uneven, my chest heaved. I felt sick, my stomach hurt, my head hurt, my heart hurt. My back crashed into the wall, opposite the now destroyed mirror. I slid down the wall in defeat, my head in my bleeding hands. Tori will never love me...but she has to...I love her.

"Make her love you." I jumped, at the voice echoing in my head. I pushed my hand through my long hair, and breathed out a pained sigh.

"How?" I asked, my voice hoarse and broken.

"Fix this, let me help you." The voice answered. I stared at the ceiling for awhile before sighing in dismay.

"You want her, don't you?" The voice asked.

"Of course!" I snapped.

"Then let me help you, I'll think for you. I'll help you get her back." The voice said.

"How?" I repeated, my eyes narrowing.

"How do you get anything back that someone has stolen from you?...You take it back. She is yours after all, you just have to make her see that. I'll help you." The voice answered. I closed my eyes and rested the back of my head against the cool tile wall.

"Okay...fine. Just...I need her..." I agreed. Although I couldn't see this voice I could practically feel the smirk on its face.

"Where are you anyway?" I asked tiredly.

"Look for yourself." The voice answered. I opened my eyes, and immediately my eyes found the shards of glass. I crawled over to them curiously, as I crawled I noticed that my knuckles were bleeding from when I punched the mirror. I made a mental note to patch the wounds up later. I hesitantly picked up a shard of broken glass and looked into it. For the first time in my life, I was a little scared of my own reflection. I was staring at a male version of myself...but he looked more demented than I did. He looked like a demon.

"What...What are you?" I asked curiously.

"Not what, but who. I'm you, well a darker part of you. A side of you, you kept locked down and buried beneath the surface. I was just waiting for the right time to come out. What better time than tonight?" He asked rhetorically.

"But I'm not...whatever. You gotta name, guy version of me?" I asked through a sniffle. His black soulless eyes glimmered mischievously and he smirked revealing nothing but a mouthful of pointed fangs. It was actually kind of cool.

"Call me Jay."

I nodded. I don't know why his name is Jay, don't ask me.

"...where did you come from?" I asked, my voice was returning to normal. Jay cocked his head to the side, that smirk never leaving his face.

"Didn't I just tell you? I came from a part of you, I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me or need me." He explained. I nodded and suppressed a yawn.

"When do I get to make Tori mine?" I asked.

"All in good time. Right now you need to get cleaned up and you need sleep. You can't make her yours if you fall asleep on her." Jay said. I nodded and set the glass down. I cleaned my wounded knuckles, took a hot shower, and then climbed into bed. I snuggled my pillow to my chest and pictured Tori in my head. She was here in place of the pillow, whispering how much she loved me. I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

**July 9th**

I stared in admiration at the paint marks on Tori's neck and cheek. Her paint brush moved gracefully over the easel. She loved to paint, I loved to watch her. She was dressed down today, her hair tied up in a messy bun, a gray tank top adorned her torso, and baggy sweats claimed her legs.

"Beautiful..." I whispered, then chuckled as she accidentally caused more of the paint to spread across her face. She looked over at me with a wide grin.

"And what may I ask has the ever fierce Jade West in such a good mood?" Tori asked cheekily. We've become closer than ever, since that night i caught her and that prick. I've forgiven her though, I'll always forgive her. A couple of months ago, she needed help carrying the easels up to the spare room in her house. Who would have ever thought that Tori Vega knew how to paint, surprisingly well at that...Did I tell you that I know her last name now? It's Vega, like the star. I got a star tattoo on my inner forearm dedicated to her. For her...it's all for her.

I smirked and reached over to wipe her cheek off.

"You've got some paint on your cheek." I explained, retracting my hand although I didn't get any of the paint off. She sniggered.

"Really? Is it gone?" She asked as she purposely smeared more paint on her face, I laughed louder then shook my head. I grabbed my own paint brush.

"Nope, you still got some right there." I said before playfully bopping her on the nose with the pain brush, leaving behind a red mark. She gasped and for a second I was worried that I crossed a line. She laughed then painted a green line across my face.

"Oh it's on now, Vega!" I said through hearty chuckles. And with that a paint war was declared for the next 30 minutes we just covered each other in paint. It was the most fun I'd ever had. We laid on the floor together panting and completely covered in paint. I breathed out a laugh and blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"I totally won." I said confidently. Tori giggled beside me.

"In your dreams, West." She teased. I bit my tongue to keep from telling her that the dreams she's in aren't nearly as innocent as our little paint war, but I smiled at her nonetheless.

"Invite her over." Jay whispered in my ear. I swallowed. Yeah, he was still here. True to his word he's been helping me win over Tori. Like this whole painting with her was his idea, I wouldn't have minded just watching her from my living room.

"Do it now, invite her over!" He hissed. I can't, what if she think I'm trying to corrupt her or something?! I can't, I won't.

"If you won't, I will." He said evilly. My heart dropped to my stomach. And before I knew it Jay took over my body.

"So when were you going to come over and help me paint a portrait?" He asked Tori through my voice. Tori smiled softly.

"I didn't know you painted, Jade. You don't ever show much interest in your projects over here." She said looking slightly confused.

"That's because you're very distracting, your artwork is very good." Jay said smoothly. If I had been in control of my body, my jaw would have dropped. Damn, he's good. Tori blushed and her smile brightened.

"Thank you. I'd love to help you paint something sometime." She said. Jay shot her my best seductive smile.

"Well maybe, tomorrow night I could cook your favorite meal and you could educate me in the ways of excellent art skills. As for the rest of the evening," Jay paused to let my eyes roam up and down Tori's body for a moment.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." He finished suggestively, throwing a wink her way...sweet baby jesus mother of god, I needed to take control of my body now. Jay actually willingly gave me back my body, without a fight. Tori's eyebrows furrowed.

"Like a date?" She asked. I blushed dark red...stupid pale skin.

"I...uhm...if you want it to be, I guess...that would be fine with me..." I said quickly biting my lip and looking away.

"Jade...That sounds great, and it's very flattering...but I have a boyfriend, remember? I've told you about him a few times." Tori said. I fidgeted and didn't meet her eyes. Honestly, I've listen to her talk about that stupid prick until it felt I'm going to throw up. She's wanted us all to hang out a few times; of course I said yes it's Tori how could I say no? But each time it felt like I was dying inside...I don't remember his name, I think it was Brad, or Beck, or Ben...something like that. I cleared my throat.

"O-of course...must've slipped my mind." I mumbled, looking intently at the floor. I felt a thin hand on my shoulder, and I finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"I'd love to hang out with you." She said smiling brightly at me. I shot her the best smile I could muster.

"Idiot! I had her, and you ruined everything!" Jay hissed at me. I ignored him the best I could.

"So...you and uhh..." I trailed off, because I had no idea what his name was.

"Beck." Tori explained.

"...Right. You and...Beck, you're pretty serious huh?" I asked, anything to drown out Jay yelling at me inside my head. Tori grinned.

"Yeah...I...I've been hurt a lot...but I really think he's amazing. He might be the one, y'know?" She asked staring at her easel with a soft smile. My heart dropped out of my chest. I blinked furiously to ward off the tears. ...He's the one, what about me?

"This is why you should let me talk! You've gone and ruined everything! Let me in and I'll fix this." Jay hissed. I shook my head.

"No...you can't. If you say the wrong thing, I'll loose her." I whispered to him. Tori turned her head back to me.

"Did you say something, Jade?" She asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Well, alright. I'm going to get us some clothes to change into." Tori said as she started to get up. Her face was so close to mine, if I leaned in a little more our lips would touch.

"So do it! Kiss her!" Jay yelled inside my head. I flinched away.

"I-I can't. I'm not ready." I stammered.

"...I didn't mean together." Tori said her eyebrows raised. My already pale face paled even more. Jay cackled loudly in my head.

"I, uhm...right of course you didn't..." I mumbled. Tori laughed then patted my leg before going out of sight. I sighed.

"Don't lose hope. We've got to create our own fate, you'll take her heart before it's too late. Just don't lose hope." Jay said in my head. I shook my head.

"There's no hope...she loves him." I whisper.

"We'll make her love you. Don't give up." Jay said reassuringly.

**July 27th**

I bit my thumbnail as I paced circles in my living room. This can't be happening, this isn't supposed to be happening! I slapped myself on the head.

"Failure!" I hissed at myself. I've failed, she isn't mine! She's moving in with Beck! My rival, my enemy! I growled and threw my scissors across the room, they got stuck in the wall. She's going with him, and leaving me behind! They're moving into his one room apartment! An apartment with only one room! What about our paintings?! She won't get to paint! She'll be so upset if she doesn't get to paint! She needs our painting sessions, she needs me! He can't take her away from me! A table is kicked to the floor, scuffing the wood. I'm breathing heavily now.

"She's not supposed to be with him! I don't care how he makes her feel! He's not the one for her, it's not his place! Me! It's always been me!" I yelled smashing more things in my fit of anger.

"Talk to her. Convince her to stay." Jay finally speaks up.

"And say what?!" I snapped at him. He's silent.

"Yeah! You don't know either!" I yelled. I grab handfuls of my hair and tug a little, growling. I shut my eyes tight and the tears come before I can stop them. My shoulders shake and I crumble to the ground. I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my head there.

"This can't be real...it has to be a dream. More like a twisted nightmare. She can't leave me...what do I do?! How do I make her stay?!" I yelled desperately at Jay.

"Make Beck leave." He answered casually. I blinked, my eyebrows furrowed. Why is he always so cryptic?

"Make him leave?...Please, I need your help. I can't do this by myself." I pleaded.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth.

"I want to punch him, kick him, tear his heart apart and ruin his life like he did mine." I answered, my hands curling into fists. Jay smirked.

"That's not all. You know what you want, you want him dead. You want to kill him, stab him with your sharpest pair of scissors until his blood stains your clothes." Jay said. My shoulders shook with anger.

"Yes, I want him dead. Underground, out of sight, out of mind. Away from Tori." I said through my teeth.

"Then kill him." Jay said with a sinister grin.

"...But I can't..." I explained slowly. Murder is illegal.

"Can't you? Who would know it was you? I won't tell. I'll help you. Make sure there are no witnesses. Just listen to me, I'll guide you through it." Jay said encouragingly. I pushed out a breath.

"What am I supposed to do? Track him down, and shoot him?" I asked with a furrowed brow. Jay scoffed.

"Don't be an idiot. Use your scissors, there's a chainsaw in the garage. Cut him up and burn him after. We'll dump the ashes in a bag then put it in the lake. No one ever goes there, it's too 'creepy'. Plus it's murky." Jay explained with a pleased smirk. I nodded the anger slowly leaving my body. I got up off the floor and went over to the window, watching Tori do some late night packing. She's all alone and can't defend herself, I have to watch over her...Who would watch over her when she moved? Who would watch her sleep? Certainly not Beck...

"But is it worth the risk?" I asked. Jay remained silent. I sighed.

"Of course it's worth it. It's for Tori, she's worth all the pain I'm suffering from. She's worth the risk that I'm taking. It's all for her..." I trail off, and stroke her face through the window with my finger.

"Soon, he'll be out of the way. And we can be together. You're mine forever...Just wait...every day's a new sunrise." I whispered to her, although she couldn't hear me.

**August 26th**

Tonight is the night that I end Beck's life. He's had this coming for a long time. I sit on my porch steps, watching Tori's party with mild interest. She decided to throw a goodbye party for herself, she invited me but Jay told me to decline so that we could execute the plan better. He knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I went to a party for Tori. I wouldn't leave her side, therefore Beck would get away. Tori was siting on my couch drinking coffee, that I made her because she wanted me to and I'd do anything for her, when she told me that Beck would be leaving the party early.

"He has a family reunion in Alabama the next morning so he has to leave like around midnight." She had explained.

"Too bad he won't be making it to that family reunion." Jay chimed in with a chuckle, bringing me back into the present.

I sighed and twirled my scissors around my finger. Could I really kill someone?

"For Tori..." Jay reminded me. I nodded, I'd do anything for her. The music from next door got louder for a split second as Beck exited Tori's house. I checked the watch on my wrist; 12:06. I glared, he's late. He drunkenly stumbled to the street, where he emptied the contents of his stomach. I sneered in disgust. What did Tori see in him?

"Get up and invite him in!" Jay hissed at me. I shoved my scissors in my pocket and instantly jumped to my feet. I jogged over to him and stood a little ways away.

"Need someone to hold your hair back?" I joked casually. Beck glanced at me then spit on the ground. He stood upright, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I inwardly shuddered...fucking disgusting. He smiled at me.

"Normally a guy would ask a girl that." He slurred. I laughed awkwardly. Why can't I stab him right here and now?

"There can't be any witnesses!" Jay hissed from inside my head...Right, I knew that.

"I probably have some pills to help your stomach inside, would you like some?" I asked. Beck tilted his head to the side, his smile never wavering.

"...Jade, right? Tori's next door neighbor?" He asked. My eye twitched. I'm not just her neighbor!

"Yeah, we're pretty close." I corrected quickly covering up his little slip up. Beck's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah, no. I just meant that you live next door...to each other...she talks about you all the time..." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. Tori talks about me! I knew she cared, she loves me too.

"Don't get too excited. Focus on the plan!" Jay hissed. I blinked, right the plan...

"So...? Medicine..." I reminded Beck, jabbing my thumb in the direction of my house. Beck nodded vigorously, trying to focus his gaze.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He mumbled as we walked back to my house. I opened the door for him and we stepped inside.

"In the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. Bathroom is just straight down the hall." I directed him as I closed the front door and locked it behind us. He nodded then stumbled to the bathroom.

"Get a rag and douse it with chloroform, just in case he puts up a fight." Jay whispered in my ear. I went to the sink, and bent down to get the chloroform we bought on last week. Jay said we might need it. I heard Beck open the bathroom door and flick the light switch on.

"Woah! What happened to your mirror?" He called.

"Uhhhh, it broke!" I called back as I grabbed a dish rag off the rack and held it over the sink whilst I poured the chloroform on it.

"Hey, could you bring me a cup of water so I can swallow these?" Beck called.

"Sure!" I called back.

"It's time! Go end his life!" Jay hissed. My heart pounded in my chest, the excitement coursed through my veins. I wiped my hands off on my pants, and pulled my scissors out of my pocket. I walked around my island counter, and in the direction of the bathroom. In my haste, I set the rag on the end table near my couch. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom. In the doorway I stared at Beck's back, he turned around when he felt my presence. His shoulders slumped slightly.

"You forgot the water...why do you have scissors?" He asked his eyes falling on the scissors in my death grip. Jay pulled my lips into a sadistic smirk.

"It's what I'm going to kill you with." He spoke through me. Beck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Like he couldn't tell if I was joking or not. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, good one." He said trying to side step me. Jay made me block his path.

"I wasn't joking." Jay spoke for me, sinister smirk still in place. Beck's eyes widened in fear, but before he could do anything Jay had my hand pushing Beck forcefully backward. Beck stumbled and fell into the bathtub. He bumped his head on the wall, but remained conscious. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, before looking up at me. Jay and I chuckled darkly, at Beck paralyzed in fear.

"W-What's going?! Why are you doing this?!" He yelled, clearly frightened. He tried to get up, but I put my boot on his chest and shoved him back down into the tub.

"I'm a savior, I'm a sinner, I'm a sick cold hearted killer. I'm a lover, I'm a winner, and I'd do it all to steal her from a life she thinks she wants. But I know that she'll regret, living her life out with a man. And now he's going to fucking die!" I sang to Beck with a smirk. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"...This is about Tori?!" He demanded. I sneered at him.

"You stole her from me! She was mine before you came along and ruined everything! There's not room for two in her heart, it belongs to me!" I hissed at him pressing my boot harder into his chest.

"You can't have her you fucking crazy ass! Stay away from her!" Beck countered.

"I'm not craz-" I was cut off mid-yell by Beck, who thought it would be a good idea to grab my foot and shove me back. I lost my balance for a split second, but I quickly regained it.

Beck had gotten to his feet and was trying to get to the bathroom door.

"Don't let him escape!" Jay hissed. I grabbed a fistful of Beck's hair and yanked him back, with Jay's help of course. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. I was panting as I climbed on top of him and stabbed my scissors into his stomach multiple times. He screamed in agony, twisting and turning with each stab.

"Please...enough!" He barely got out. If he didn't squirm so much he wouldn't loose so much blood. Seriously, he was getting his stupid blood all over my white tiled floor.

"Shhh, your death is justified. If you had just stayed away from Tori this wouldn't have to happen." I shushed him. He stopped fighting and was now just laying there. His eyes watered as he looked up at me.

"I...I don't want to die..." He whimpered.

"Sorry to disappoint, you won't make it through the night. Don't fuck with me." I sneered as Beck choked on his own blood. It gurgled and spilled out through his mouth.

"P-please..." His plea is drowned out by Jay's voice echoing in my head.

"Kill him already!" He hissed. With that I ripped the scissors out of Beck's abdomen and plunged them into his chest. Twisting them deeper into his heart, he jumped and then fell limp. His lifeless eyes fixed on me. I slid off of him and sat leaning against the wall. His plea didn't deserve to be heard anyway. Tori was finally all mine now, I smiled contently at the thought.

"Let me in, I'll take him out to the garage. You're not strong enough for that." Jay advised. I nodded. Jay controlled my legs as he made me stand up. He made me bend down and throw the corpse over my shoulder; it's blood staining my shirt and dripping onto my neck. The corpse was heavy, but as long as Jay was in control I could manage. Jay carried the corpse through the hallway and out to the garage, where he threw it roughly on the ground. I turned my attention to the chainsaw on the work bench. I could still hear the party going on next door so I could work in peace without being disturbed. I picked up the chainsaw then gently set it on the floor.

"Search him first, he could have a phone." Jay commanded, I did as I was told and set Beck's phone and wallet on the work bench in place of the saw. To the saw I returned, I put my boot on it then bent down to pull the starter rope. After a couple of tugs, the chainsaw whirred to life. I took it to the corpse's foot and began sawing, the sickening crack as the saw met bone will always be in my mind. The next ten minutes were filled with blood, guts, and sweat. After the deed was done, I dropped the chainsaw on the ground. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, smearing blood on it in the process. Though most of me was covered in blood, so there was nothing really to complain about. My garage smelled of slowly rotting flesh, as did my bathroom albeit not as strongly as the garage. I'll have to bleach everything so that it's presentable for Tori.

"Later, burn the pieces now." Jay encouraged. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed the box of matches. I lit six, one for each piece. Head, torso, arms, and legs were gone within minutes. Nothing left but ash. My garage now smelled of burnt flesh. I swept up the ash into a dustpan then dumped it into a medium sized bag. I tied the bag together.

"Now clean this place up quickly, we still have to get to the lake before it's light out." Jay reminded me. I sagged a little.

"But...I'm tired. Can't I just-"

"Shut up!" Jay hissed making me hit myself on the head. I winced but quieted down.

"Don't fucking whine, the deed is done. You'll be just fine. Don't you want Tori?!" He yelled at me. I nodded eagerly.

"Well this is what you have to do! Just listen to me, I'll get you through this. Listen to me." He hissed at me. I nodded obediently.

"Go get the bleach, clean all of this up, and then take a shower. You're covered in blood and you reek of death." Jay said. I sighed then did as he said.

"It's all for Tori...just a little longer and she'll be mine." I told myself as scrubbed the blood stained floor with bleach. The blood on the bathroom floor didn't come out that well, but it just smeared into the tile. Sort of looked like decoration, so I left it alone. After making sure everything looked okay, I took a shower then changed into jogging clothes. I made sure to grab the ash bag, Beck's phone and wallet, as well as my car and house keys before heading out the door.

At the lake, I texted Tori as Beck "breaking up" with her before smashing the phone with a rock and throwing it into the bag with the ashes. Who breaks up with someone over text? That's such a dick move, I'd never do that to Tori. She's too perfect to leave. I threw Beck's wallet, as well as my blood stained clothes in the bag. Finally I put a heavy rock in the bag to act as an anchor before rolling it into the water. I watched with interest as it sank, I couldn't see it sink to the bottom because the lake was pretty deep. But I let out a relieved sigh once it was out of sight. Finally...Beck was gone, now Tori could be mine. I chuckled to myself; the sins I've committed for this girl... On the drive home I stopped to get her breakfast, the sun was coming up and I told her before her party began that I would buy her breakfast. When I pulled up to my house I noticed that Tori was indeed up, I smiled. Perfect, in just a few moments I would be able to claim her as my own officially. She'll be so happy that I rescued her from that horrible life with Beck, she'll kiss me and we'll spend the rest of our lives together.

"Congratulations, you've won. I'm proud of you." Jay said an actual grin on his face as I stared him in the car mirror. I beamed at him. We did it, we could finally be happy. I opened my car door and carried Tori's breakfast to her front door. I knocked with my foot, seeing as my hands were full. When she threw the door open, any exhaustion I felt completely left my body. Her eyes were puffy and she looked disheveled. Her eyes were frantic as they searched my face, only to drop after a few moments.

"Oh...it's just you." She said disappointedly.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. I flinched, and meekly held up the breakfast.

"Breakfast, remember? I was jogging and I noticed that you were up, so I decided to come over. " I said hopefully. She softened and stared at me with doe eyes.

"...Oh, right...sorry, Jade, but I don't think now is the best time. I-I can't do this today." Tori said, choking on a sob. My heart clenched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Beck dumped me! Through text!" She sobbed. I set the breakfast on a nearby porch swing, and quickly pulled Tori into a hug.

"Break up text? Ouch..." I say convincingly. I put my chin onto of her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Her hair smelled like lavender and felt like silk. She snuggled into me much to my excitement.

" I...I just don't understand! This was out of nowhere...it's not like him." She whimpered. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Guys are idiots, s'why I stick to women." I said trying to earn a laugh out of her, to no avail. She frowned against my neck.

"Girls can be confusing sometimes...but we talk about our feelings. But, Jade, I'm telling you...it just doesn't make sense! Why would he just break up with me so out of the blue? He said he couldn't be bothered with me anymore, that I was dragging him down...We're moving in together in a couple of days...I just want to know what's going on..." Tori whined pulling away from me, to pace her front porch. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't know. You should probably just leave it alone, and move on." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'd want to know! We're moving in together!" She hissed, emphasizing her last statement. My nails dug into my arms.

"I. Know." I pushed out through clenched teeth.

"So, then you should know that I can't just 'leave this alone and move on'. You haven't been in a relationship for awhile, Jade. You wouldn't understand." She said waving me off and turning her back to me. I flinched. I wouldn't understand? I understand that she's mine and I love her...and that all she needs to do is forget about Beck so that she can see that she loves me...I'm going to do it...I'm going to tell her how much I love her. And I'm going to kiss her, and we're going to be together!

"I wouldn't do that...she's not ready. It's not time yet." Jay warned.

"You're wrong." I spat at him. Tori's eyes widened and I realized that not only did I answer Jay out loud but I also interrupted her mid-rant.

"I'm wrong? That doesn't make sense! What am I wrong about?" She demanded.

"Shh, just listen. Beck's an idiot if he doesn't want any part of you. He didn't deserve you in the first place. But you don't have to worry about him anymore, I took care of it." I said with gentle smile, I moved in closer to her. She looked confused, I grab her hand in my own and caress her cheek.

"You're perfect...I love you..." I whisper, before closing my eyes and bringing my mouth to meet hers. Her lips are soft and taste like hazelnut, I loose myself in this kiss I had been waiting for, for so long. My dreams and fantasies could never compare to the real thing, to actually feel her lips against my own. And for a second or two it seemed like she was kissing me back. But her mouth was too quickly ripped away from my own. I opened my eyes and looked at her in confusion. Why did she pull away? Beck is gone, he's out of the way. She's supposed to be mine now.

"Told you." Jay said mockingly.

"W-Why did you do that?" She whispered, pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"Because I love you." I told her. Her eyes widened, she shakes her head, and pushes me away.

"I...I don't understand..." She whispers backing up, I follow her. I'll always follow her, and keep her safe. I'm her arcane guardian.

"What don't you understand?" I ask taking her hand again. She snatches it away.

"Stop! I have a boyfriend!" She snapped. I glared at her.

"No you don't! He's gone and he's never coming back! Never! Why can't you see that?! Don't you remember what he said? 'You're old news' remember?! Save yourself the misery and forget about him!" I snapped, quoting the text I sent her earlier. My hands are curled into fists at my sides, I'm getting frustrated. This is not how it's supposed to happen! It's all wrong! She's supposed to be mine by now! Tori jumps, but her eyes narrow.

"I didn't tell you that part of the text...how did you know he said that?" She asks quietly. Then she's in my face.

"What do you know, Jade?! What happened?" She demanded...she's angry with me...I thought she would be happy about this. I saved her from him!

"You're an idiot, you stupid failure! You've said too much! Leave, hurry up and get home!" Jay screamed at me. I swallowed.

"I have to go." I said before turning on my heel and running off her porch.

"Wait!" She yells and runs after me. I slam my front door in her face but she opens it, comes in, and slams it shut again. She grabs my wrist.

"Answer my question, Jade! What happened?!" She yelled.

"Don't tell her...She won't understand!" Jay warned.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do?" I whisper to him. Tori sniffs and her faces twists in disgust.

"Oh god...what is that smell?" She questioned and moved away from me to cover her nose and investigate the smell. She makes her way to the bathroom and flicks the light on. I watch as her shoulders tense. She sees the blood stains. Her loud scream pierces the air. Her heard whips around in my direction, there are tears in her eyes. Look at all the pain Beck has caused her...

"What did you do?!" She screamed at me. I cringed, why was she being so loud? She looked back and forth between me and the stained bathroom floor. She wouldn't stop fucking screaming. I couldn't take it anymore! I stormed up to her, covered her mouth with my hand, and pinned her roughly against hallway wall.

"Bitch don't scream! I did all of this for you! He got to love you, now it's my turn! Just let me love you...okay?" I asked my voice going from stern to soft. Her eyes widened and she thrashed. Her foot successfully kicked me away and she ran for the front door. She didn't get far, before I grabbed her hair and pulled her into me.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tori. All I want is your love." I grunted out as she fought against me. We scuffled to the floor. I pinned her to the ground, my knees on her chest. She whimpered.

"You're scaring me...Jade...this isn't you!" She pleaded but still tried to fight me off. I shushed her and stroked the tears off her cheeks softly with the back my hand.

"Shhhh, we can be together now. Beck is gone, I got rid of him for us. You can be mine-"

"You're crazy!" She cried. I struck her cheek with the same hand that was stroking it a moment ago. I grabbed her face roughly in my hands.

"I'm not fucking crazy! I just love you!" I screamed at her, she started to cry and fight harder.

"The chloroform rag, use it now!" Jay said. I looked over to the end table where I left the rag earlier. It wasn't that far away. I grabbed Tori by her neck and held her down with that hand while I reached for the rag with my free one. I successfully retrieved it and held it against Tori's nose and mouth until her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp with unconsciousness. I threw the rag across the room and gently climbed off of Tori. I stood upright and looked down at my unconscious love.

"What now?" I asked Jay.

"Put her in the car, we'll take her somewhere private and make sure she never escapes. She can never leave us." Jay whispered with a sinful look in his eyes.

"Never." I agree before scooping Tori up in my arms and carrying her out to my car.

I drug a plastic fold-up chair across the empty warehouse in one hand, and rope in the other. My eyes are wide from lack of sleep and they're fixed on Tori's unconscious body where she lay on the dirty floor. I must accept these consequences for my actions...when all I wanted was her, now she can never leave. I set the chair up, bracing it against the pole that stood in the middle of the room. I sat Tori up in the chair and tied her hands together behind the pole. I walked around to the front and watched her with intent.

"Let me in. I'll take care of her!" Jay snarled. I held my head my hands and fell to my knees. Each time he came back he always wanted in control, he wants Tori for himself! But he can't have her!

"You can't have her, she's mine!" I screamed at him, smacking myself in the head. Because that's where he was...in my head! Tori groaned letting me know that she was awake now. I stood upright and cracked my neck and back. Slowly, I turned to face her. I watched as she blinked away the sleepiness, I sighed in adoration at the sight. Her head lulled back and forth until she could keep it up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on me.

"Mmmnff...Ja...Jade? What...What's going on? Where am I?" She asked her voice so perfectly angelic. I giggled gleefully

"You're awake...are you hungry? I have food for you." I said excitedly. She shook her head furiously, shrinking back into her seat as I came closer to her. I shrugged, a permanent grin on my face.

"It doesn't matter, we don't need food! We have forever..." I said excitedly as I stared at her.

"B-Beck...where is he?" She asked stammering, she seemed to be scared. Her chest heaved as she panted and her eyes moved everywhere.

I was at her side in a moment, petting her hair and shushing her.

"Shhh, shhh! He's gone everything is okay now. I took care of him, he won't get in the way anymore." I told her reassuringly as I ran my fingers through her hair. She shook her head and fidget, she leaned away from me.

"What did you do?!" She yelled at me, she was crying now. I smiled brightly at her...happy tears, they're happy tears.

"I killed him, it was the only way. He wasn't good for you, but me...I am. We can be together now!" I told her stroking her cheek again. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"You're a monster...you killed him! Let me go! You can't keep me here! You need mental help, Jade!" She screamed at me. I rolled my eyes at her silly behavior.

"Take her now! She doesn't love you, the plan didn't work! This is your only chance, won't get another! If she gets out, she'll tell on us! Don't let me down!" Jay screamed at me. My inner demon wasn't in my head anymore, he was in the room. I stood up and faced him. He smirked at me and nodded, telling me to end Tori's life. I shook my head, how could I? I love her...

"No! I love her! She's finally mine now!" I screamed back at him, hitting myself in the chest to emphasize my point. Tori screamed for help, and I turned to her.

"Let me leave...please. If you loved me, you'd let me leave." She begged.

"Don't you see? I can't! You're mine, you can never leave me!" I yelled at her, she flinched and turned her face away from me.

"You killed Beck...I could never love a monster." She whispered. Anger boiled within me, I grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"How could you call me a fucking monster after everything I did for you?! For us! Yes, I killed him but I'd never hurt you. We can pretend this never happened, that he never existed. We can start over and you can be mine. Just you and me, together forever." I said nodding my head. She shook her head at me.

"No! I don't want to be with you, I don't love you!" She screamed at me. I growled and walked away from her to pace.

"You do love me, you're just lying!...You don't have to lie anymore, Tori. Just-Just look! Look, look, look, look, look! This is going to be our new home...I brought all of our paintings! For you, because I know you love to paint. Beck never painted with you, he didn't love you like I do!" I screamed at her, gesturing frantically to the walls where I had hung her paintings. She shook her head and cried.

"No...I loved him..." She whimpered. I screamed in outrage and threw the nearest object, which was a broken pot, against the warehouse door. Tori yelped at the sudden bang, her eyes falling on the door and never leaving it.

"Just accept this, Tori! Just say that you'll never leave my side and this will be all over. We can be together and we can be happy. I can see our love burning in your eyes, Tori...Everyday is a new sunrise, forget about him and we can start our life." I said watching her in fascination. She just kept shaking her head and screaming and telling me no. Her brown eyes were terrified and haunted my mind. Jay slinked up behind her, a sadistic smile still on his face.

"Do it, take her now! Don't fucking whine, after everything you've done it shouldn't be a problem! Let me in, I can fix this!" He screamed at me, jabbing a finger threateningly at Tori. I shook my head in disbelief, he still wants me to kill her...

"Beck's arms are not your home! You're mine, he's gone! Don't scream, baby don't let me down! If I can't have you...I'll die! Just say yes, take a chance on our romance!" I yelled at Tori, ignoring Jay who kept trying convince me to take her life. She screamed and coward into herself...hiding from me. I forcefully grabbed her face in my hand and made her look at me again...I'm pretty sure she's bruising.

"Stop fucking screaming! I did all of this for you and me! You're mine now, just accept it!" I screamed at her, before stroking her cheek gently. I let out a little chuckle and sighed, as I backed away from her.

"God...you're just so beautiful...Are you sure you aren't hungry?" I asked, smiling at her. She had sucked in a breath and stopped crying. She kept fidgeting slightly and never took her eyes off of me. She gave me a small smile and shook her head.

"No thank you, Jade. I'm not hungry." She said smiling pleasantly at me. I beamed, finally she's letting her emotions show. She began to fidget more.

"See, how much better it feels to just cooperate?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Could you...untie me? I want to hold you and then we can paint..." She said hopefully. I hesitated...What if she tried to escape? What if she left me forever?

"Please, Jade? You want to make me happy, don't you?" She asked looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes. I nodded eagerly. Of course, I want her to be happy...I want to make her happy. Me not Beck.

"Then can you pretty please untie me? It would make me really happy. We could paint, and be together..." She asked. I grinned at her. She really wanted to be with me. I reached around to untie her, and quickly made work on the tight knots I tied in the rope. It didn't take that long to untie her, I moved into hug her. But she kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall to the ground on my back. She shook the ropes off of her wrists and made a dash for the door.

"She's getting away! Let me in and I'll stop her from leaving!" Jay hissed. I nodded and let him take over. There was no me, no we, just him. Just as Tori reached the door and began to open it, Jay slammed it close. He smirked evilly at her as she stood there paralyzed in authentic fear.

"There's no escape from this place! You've fought against your feelings for far too long! I'll keep you in this place for years, now just close your eyes...it'll all be over soon!" Jay yelled moving in between her and the door. She backed up and he followed her. He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed tightly, he did all this with a pleased smirk. Tori looked through him at me, begging me to make him stop. My heart clenched and I fought for control of my own body. But by the time I finally regained control...it was too late. The light in Tori's eyes was gone as they stared lifelessly at me. I quickly took my hand off her throat, causing her to fall limply against me. I slowly crumbled to the ground with her in my arms. I sobbed as I held her in my arms...Oh god...What have I done? It wasn't supposed to end up like this...I really am a monster...She was my only destiny...I took her life and now it's too late. I pressed a kiss to her forehead before hanging mine in shame.

"Look at what you have done, you've ruined everything again!" Jay snarled from behind me. My hold on Tori tightened protectively, as I whipped my head around to glare at him. He shot me a smug smirk.

"You did this! It's your fault she's...gone..." I yelled my voice cracking. He shrugged.

"Like I said...she would have told on us. Sent us away! She didn't love us!" He hissed.

"I never wanted to hurt her! You'll pay for this!" I screamed, setting Tori down gently. I frantically looked around me in search of some sort of weapon. I found a broken shard of glass not too far away, I lunged for it quickly swiping it up in my hand. I ran at Jay with it and buried the shard in his abdomen. His mouth parted in an open mouth smirk, I blinked and then he was gone. I shook as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, slowly I pressed my hand to my stomach. The red sticky liquid coated my hand as I looked down at it...Jay was never there it was all me...I did all of this...I cannot live my life caught in this lie. I looked over to Tori and crawled over to her. I laid opposite her, my drooping eyes never leaving her face...We were finally together...

**Happy endings? What are those, I've never heard of them...But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, as twisted as it was. Obviously, Jay was just a figment of Jade's imagination. He was never actually there, giving her advise, telling her to do things. It was all her, because she believed he was real, it made it real for her. So, thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite or leave a review if you liked it or thought it was just plain disturbing. Whatever the case, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Links are below obviously you can't click them so just copy and paste. Can I just rant real quick about how much I fucking hate this website? Like seriously it's being stupid, if the story looks unprofessional it's not my fault stupid FanFiction is being stupid. **

**Original Story: 29148228-two-faced-charade**

**Full Album:**

** /9mDbat6s-1I**

**Movie Trailer: **

** /yY8aamC4Q2s**

**The Show Must Go On Music Video:**

** /OTLCnRAjAVs**


End file.
